PROJECT ABSTRACT Much attention has been focused on dysfunction associated with high or low approach motivation, or with deficits in effortful control. Recent evidence suggests, however, that it is important to consider these two dimensions jointly. We suggest that high approach motivation is related to externalizing syndromes, low approach motivation is related to internalizing syndromes, and that high effortful control dampens the effects of both of these extremes of approach motivation. We propose to take a multi-level approach to systematically investigate a broad range of internalizing and externalizing syndromes. This project will address two critical gaps: 1) Researchers to date have rarely considered approach motivation and cognitive control jointly. 2) Researchers have not examined how models of approach and effortful control can explain a broad range of both internalizing and externalizing syndromes. To address these gaps, our proposal has three specific aims: Aim 1: Investigate associations between neural, behavioural, and self-report indices of approach motivation. Aim 2: Investigate associations between neural, behavioral, and self-report indices of effortful control. Aim 3: Investigate how the confluence of high approach motivation and low effortful control predict a range of externalizing syndromes in a community outpatient sample. Aim 4: Investigate how the confluence of low approach motivation and low effortful control predict a range of internalizing syndromes in the same sample. Knowledge gained will provide information about core motivational and control deficits in psychopathology and their neural basis, and provide an important base for treatment development. The aims of this project fit NIMH goals of integrating basic research with clinical science to enhance outcomes for those with mental illness.